


【九澤/豪龍】Beneath the Neon

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 志豪x殷龍，我流ABO，年齡操作，18歲x28歲。平行世界，極其OOC。
Relationships: 陳志豪/邱殷龍, 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Icy

「還是西瓜汁比較好喝。」

一口冰涼的啤酒滑過喉嚨，小麥苦澀的味道刺激著味蕾，陳志豪輕皺著眉把玻璃杯放回桌子，凝結的水珠滑落，在黑色的桌面上暈染開來。

「你也太沒有情調了吧，」朋友取笑他，「我見你剛過生日才難得帶你來夜店玩欸。」

十八歲的生日，踏入成年的標誌，身邊的家人好友好像比他更興奮，但對陳志豪來說，那只是代表著一個平平無奇的數字增長而已，相比起到夜店享受紙醉金迷的夜晚什麼的，陳志豪還寧願待在家裡舒舒服服地打遊戲看漫畫。

然而好友的邀請實在是盛情難卻，陳志豪與幾個好朋友坐在夜店一角，身後是在舞池上縱情享樂跳舞的人群，強勁的電子音樂撞擊著耳膜，他俯身向前，讓朋友更清楚地聽到他聲音，「你自己也剛成年不久，裝什麼玩咖。」

「煩欸你！不要拆穿我啦！」

他們因為陳志豪的調侃而笑作一團——陳志豪抿了杯子裡的最後一口啤酒，酒杯見底，朋友見狀問道，「怎麼樣，還要嗎？」

他擺擺手，「不用，我真不太喜歡這味道。」

「陳志豪你真的很妙欸，」朋友馬上笑他，「明明信息素是酒味卻不喜歡喝酒。」

「我講過多少次了，」陳志豪瞇著眼睛，「這兩者沒有任何關係。」

陳志豪是一名ALPHA，信息素的味道是酒，他說不出來那種酒的具體名堂，卻也清楚知道它可以帶來何等令人醺然的醉意。他的分化來得突然，信息素氣味剛散發出來的時候像溫和的釀酒，帶著清新的果香和酒精獨有的香醇，然而隨著信息素逐漸濃郁味道又變成了辛辣的烈酒，鑽進鼻腔的空氣分子彷彿是毫不留情攻城掠地的軍隊，以鋪天蓋地之勢占據著感官的知覺，在到達頂峰之時，酒香又倏地化成了酒心巧克力被咬開一口的甜膩，濃稠的香氣又純又甜，輕易讓人麻痺的神經變得飄然。

他在學校上課的中途毫無預兆地迎來了分化，有OMEGA受他影響含著一眶淚水以渴求的眼神看著他，一股難耐而帶著燃燒感的疼痛湧上，陳志豪飛快地衝向保健室在老師的幫忙下打了抑制劑，再把自己困在房間裡待了一整天才堪堪回復過來。

學校人太多了，雜亂的信息素在空中胡亂地交纏，陳志豪彷彿整個人被泡在裝滿烈酒的桶子裡，灼熱的火舌沿著他滾燙的血液侵蝕他的四肢百骸，為了壓抑一湧而上的衝動，他蒙在被子裡硬生生地在手背上咬了幾個忍耐的咬痕。

那一年，他十六歲。

從那天之後陳志豪感覺所有人看他的眼神都變了味，有好奇的、有打量的、有挑釁的，但更多的是彷似邀請的明示或暗示。

直到他開始在抽屜或儲物櫃陸陸續續地看到一堆沾滿OMEGA氣息的禮物和情書時，陳志豪就知道，作為一名有著如此強大濃烈信息素的ALPHA，他是有著不容忽視的魅力的。

「你們聊，」陳志豪笑了笑，「我先去個洗手間。」

他大概是醉了吧，腳步碰到地板時些微的虛浮讓他這樣想道。

他走了好幾步腳下的觸感才變回踏實，陳志豪穿梭在狂亂的人群，人們在閃爍的燈光下隨著節奏瘋狂地擺動搖晃，互相摩擦的衣服布料與肢體在霓虹燈下泛起熾熱的火花，在震耳欲聾的音樂中，他隱約聽到了男男女女打鬧的笑聲，夾帶著輕挑與露骨的挑逗，彼此打量的眼神像野獸的舔舐，不同的信息素混雜著亂七八槽的香水味迴盪在密閉的空間，讓他一時頭暈目眩。

然而這杯香醇的酒在這般迷離的狂亂中是致命的——十八歲，一個從懵懂青春年華橫跨進成人禁忌世界的年齡，光是「成年」兩個字就足夠惹人萬千遐想，陳志豪天生混血的基因讓他比一般亞洲人的輪廓來得深邃，加上ALPHA渾然天成的氣場，陳志豪馬上就受到了各式各樣的目光洗禮。

赤裸的注視像刀尖挑起衣服邊緣的試探——但說實話，陳志豪並不討厭這種感覺。

有一道柔軟纏上了他的手臂，陳志豪轉過頭去，豔俗的玫瑰花香撲面而來，在白晢皮膚襯托下格外鮮紅的唇瓣貼在他耳邊，捲曲的髮絲蹭在他頸側癢癢的，「小朋友，你一個人嗎？」

姣好的胸脯壓在他手上，隔著衣服也能讓陳志豪感覺到那份軟玉溫香的溫熱，性感妖嬈的女人向他拋了個媚眼，「不如一起跟我度過一個快樂的晚上？」

陳志豪輕輕笑了聲，「抱歉，」抬頭看見遠處的朋友們正對他露出咬牙切齒的表情，還用口型對他劈里啪啦地說著什麼，陳志豪看不懂，但也大概猜得到應該是一堆上不了枱面的髒話，他嘴邊的笑意更甚，「我今天是跟朋友來的，他們在那邊等我。」

女子順著他的視線看過去，露出了遺憾的表情，她緩緩地抽出繞著陳志豪的手，「真的太可惜了，」然後便從袋子裡拿出一張沾著玫瑰味道的卡片，放進了陳志豪胸前的口袋，「上面有我的電話，有空再找我喔。」

她在離開時還戀戀不捨地在陳志豪的衣領上留下一個鮮明的唇印，芳香的氣息繚繞，「希望很快可以見到你。」

在回到座位時陳志豪幾乎要被朋友嫉妒的眼神千刀萬剮，他聳了聳肩，淡然地說，「看什麼啊，我不是回來了麼。」

「跩個屁啊你，長得帥了不起喔！」

「幹我怎麼來那麼多次都沒有那種美人姐姐來找我——這世界不公平啊！」

陳志豪笑了出聲，「好啦，頂多我再陪你們喝一杯。」看似安慰的話語實際上是煽風點火，陳志豪笑著向服務生招了招手，沒多久身前的玻璃杯又再度添滿了金黃色的液體。

在步出夜店時，陳志豪感覺腦袋像飄在了雲端一樣找不到落腳點——他好像又更醉了，在一片暖紅柳綠的霓虹豔色之中一時找不到方向——但他已經算是朋友裡最清醒的一個了。

朋友連路都走不穩了，過度攝取酒精讓他幾欲犯噁心，他撐著牆壁，艱難地擠出幾個字，「抱歉...你們先走吧，我休息一下再叫計程車回家。」

陳志豪擔心地問，「你沒問題嗎？你連路都走不好了欸。」

「沒事啦，」另一個陪伴著他的友人回應，「我跟他順路，等一下待他好一點我們就一起坐車，志豪你就先走吧。」

「那好吧，」陳志豪應允，「回到家在群組說一聲。」跟他們告別後陳志豪便打算走路到捷運站，路程大概十分鐘，剛好可以讓夜晚的冷風清刷慢慢攀上腦海的醉意。

他在十字路口等待著紅綠燈的訊號，衝動又不知節制似乎是青春的通病，正值意氣風發之時的少年把代表著成熟的酒精一口一口灌進嘴裡，好像誰都不願示弱，明明生性不愛酒的陳志豪也莫名其妙地被挑起了勝負欲，一陣涼風吹過，太陽穴隱約地突突作痛，陳志豪有點自嘲地輕笑了聲，笑他們的年輕氣盛與血氣方剛。

然而這個時間，真正的夜生活才剛剛開始。如果說陳志豪剛才接觸的人是為了抒發壓力而盡情放縱享受，那麼現在在街上來來去去的就是帶著清晰目的的狩獵者了。紅燈區合法化的區域，狩獵的人們在街上尋找著正中下懷的目標，囂張跋扈的信息素激烈地碰撞，費洛蒙的硝煙燻得他昏昏沉沉的，陳志豪一時不太適應，退後了幾步在暗巷的一角屏息著。

他悄悄歎了一口氣——老實說，他現在只想倒在溫暖的被窩裡倒頭就睡，或許在其他日子——或許只是三十分鐘之前，他會因為人們的邀請而感到高興吧。

但此時此刻他們鋒利而暗潮洶湧的眼神只讓他感到疲憊，穿著暴露性感、毫不忌諱地展露著優雅身段的人向他發出邀約，從事特殊行業的人向他遞過一張又一張的名片但都被一一回絕，處於黑暗的街頭，人們總是特別誠實，尋求一夜歡愛的對象無分性別，勾引的、被勾引的只有一線之差，ALPHA不見得是完全的勝者，OMEGA也有權力把別人的欲望玩弄於股掌之間——有幾個OMEGA甚至跟他年齡差不多，可能比他還要小，散發著香甜的奶味，幾個被誘惑得難以自控的ALPHA諂媚地圍著他討好——在這裡，靈魂是廉價的物品，他們只用信息素的氣味交流。

陳志豪索性閉著眼睛靠在巷子的牆上暫息，晚上的清風吹得他有點冷，但他現在正正需要這份冷洌。

「不要跑！」

突然，一把響亮的聲音從身後傳來，陳志豪猛地嚇了一跳轉身，看到一個神色慌張的男人正踉踉蹌蹌地向自己跑來，而追在他身後的是一名黑衣黑褲的男子，矯健的身姿有如草原上兇悍的黑豹，如此同時，一陣帶冰的薄荷氣息如海潮一般翻滾襲來——那比夜晚的冷風更要為之凜凜，陳志豪頓時就醒了過來。

「你他媽的給我讓開！」被追趕的男人大聲嚷嚷——陳志豪瞬間就意識到他捲入了一宗有如電影橋段的警匪追逐大戰中——他瞥到巷子的一處堆放了一些雜物，修葺用的鐵支跟放滿了空酒瓶的箱子之類的，陳志豪伸手用力一推，雜物劈里啪啦地塌了下來，男子煞不住腳步，踩到酒瓶呯得一聲便倒在了地上。

那個黑衣男子順勢撲了上來壓制住那人，從口袋掏出一副手銬把男子的手鎖上，兩個應該是黑衣男子下屬的人從巷子的一頭追了過來，喘著粗氣，「邱、邱隊長——」

男子聞言回過頭去，左耳上一顆釘子耳環閃著精光，倏地就讓陳志豪晃了一下神——他聽到那人說，聲音是略帶沙啞的煙嗓，「先把他押回警局，我等一下跟上。」

「知道了隊長。」下屬把深深不忿還在罵罵咧咧的犯人帶走，黑衣男子——應該說是黑衣警官這才站了起來，但站到一半他卻忽然腳下一軟，陳志豪下意識地伸手攙扶，卻被那人滾燙的體溫嚇了一跳——那人像觸了電，猛地把他的手推開。

陳志豪蹙著眉，他不是還幫忙捉賊嗎，怎麼這個人這麼沒禮貌啊。

突然，那人身上的冰薄荷氣味變得濃烈，彷彿空氣中的每一顆水份都變成了尖銳的冰錐，凜冽的氣息像針刺，冒著寒氣——眼前的這個人是具有極其侵略性信息素的ALPHA，同樣身為ALPHA的陳志豪也出於被威脅的本能為之一顫——但這樣的濃度，實在是太不正常了。

「你還好吧？」意圖問候的瞬間陳志豪才發現眼前的人根本就不像他剛才的印象中餘裕——那人甚至可以說是狼狽的，他額頭泛起了一層薄薄的汗，呼吸急促而不平穩，但能看得出來他在拼命忍耐，黑髮被汗沾濕凌亂一片，曖昧的霓虹燈映照在那人咬緊牙關的臉上，陳志豪察覺，那抹緋色無關燈光，根本就是來自他臉上的潮紅。

男子好像承受不住的彎下了腰，撐在膝蓋上的手用力得指節泛白，他的喘息越發明顯，陳志豪敏銳地發覺在那人的ALPHA信息素爆發之後，本來就互相糾纏的費洛蒙更是瀰漫著蠢蠢欲動的騷動，他們彷彿是藏匿於黑暗角落而被人虎視眈眈的獵物，陳志豪大膽地猜測，「你...被下藥了？」

「媽的...被擺了一道，」男子的低罵聲引證了他的想法，「可以讓ALPHA強制進入易感期的藥物...God damn it...」

他忽然抬頭，一雙像黑曜石般閃爍著沉著光芒的眼眸撞上了陳志豪的目光，陳志豪不自覺地愣住，下意識地吞了一下口水。

他聽到那人用嘶啞的嗓音問他，「你真的成年了？」

陳志豪不明白這個沒頭沒腦的問題但也覺得沒有撒謊的必要，「是啊。」

然後他就看到那人的視線停留了在自己的臉上，幾秒後再落到脖子一帶——陳志豪這才突然想起他的領口還沾著唇印——最後停在了一旁的地上，陳志豪順勢看過去，看到了興許是因為剛才一片混亂而從口袋中掉了出來的卡片，那張在夜店跟他搭訕的OMEGA塞給他還染著玫瑰香氣的卡片。

那人眉頭緊皺，死死咬著唇靜默了好一陣子，直到唇瓣被他咬得快要破皮才放開，他掙扎地說出口，聲音啞得很，「你等一下沒有其他客人吧？幫我一個忙。」

等、等一下——

客、客人？

陳志豪的心猛地咯噔一下——難道這個警察...把他當成是出來賣的了？

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （慣例囉哩叭嗦的後記
> 
> 我心心念念的豪龍終於搞出來了！！看到各位神仙太太的梗我其實真的有想過要不我這篇就算了吧，到底是什麼惡趣味大集合...但我真的他媽好愛搞年操跟猛1站街喔！！！！（因為太喜歡所以要爆髒話這樣）所以還是丟上來獻醜了，請大家多多包容wwww 年操年下真的好棒！！！！
> 
> 殷龍人設就是二專MAN到炸裂的鋒澤，但剛成年的少年志豪我確實有掙扎過一把，想寫清澀一點的志豪，但又轉念一想——不對他18歲的時候也不可能清澀，所以就變成了這個有點我行我素、有點屁但又有點早熟，而且對自己魅力絕對非常自覺（重點）的志豪了。信息素呢志豪是酒味（畢竟是零酒嘛），而殷龍的則是冰薄荷，那不是一種味道很重的氣味（甚至是接近無味）但又散發出很清爽冰涼的感覺，我設想的大概就是一杯加了很多冰的mojito之類的？
> 
> 謝謝大家讀到這裡，願意的話就多多留言吧～


	2. Minty

「用手還是用嘴隨便你，總之幫我發洩出來就行。」

那人把外面的襯衫脫下隨意丟在床頭，黑色的背心貼在精瘦的身軀上，勾勒出沒有贅肉鍛鍊得當的身型，汗珠沿著冒著青筋的脖頸流過鎖骨，隱沒在深色的衣服領口之下，陳志豪看到那人的喉結滾動了一下，聲音從被咬得格外豔紅的唇間吐出，夾帶著難耐的喘息，語氣卻依然冷靜，甚至像他冰薄荷的信息素一樣冷冰冰的，「價錢你開，但不要做多餘的事情。」

陳志豪咽了下口水，下意識的，而且莫名就覺得口乾舌躁——他發誓他一定是醉得不輕才會問出那種不經大腦的問題，「如果做了多餘的事情...」他頓了一下，「會怎樣？」 

那人懶懶地靠在枕頭瞪他一眼，短短一秒不過的目光接觸卻讓陳志豪產生了有如被冰錐擊中心臟的錯覺，身體本能地為之一顫。

他的嗓音顯然又比剛才更慵懶了，似乎是藥物讓他漸漸失去了力氣，「要是你敢的話，」男人索性閉上眼睛，幾乎是歎著氣一樣說出口，話語卻是尖銳鋒利的，爆發的信息素化成硬挺的槍枝抵在陳志豪額前，「我會直接把你帶回警局並告你強姦。」

聽上去好像很荒謬，但陳志豪知道那人是認真的。

他緩緩跪到床上，俯身靠近因為藥物而被強制誘導進入了易感期的男人，陳志豪的手停留在那人的皮帶上，解開的動作竟是笨拙又不得要領——幹，陳志豪發現他的手在抖。

媽的，到底事情為什麼會變成這樣。

他發誓，陳志豪發誓他以後再也不會喝到這麼醉了。

——你等一下沒有其他客人吧？幫我一個忙。

意識到眼前的警察把他當成了某種特殊行業的工作者，陳志豪甚至來不及反駁——他實在是太震驚了——不是啊，他到底哪裡像出來賣的了？

他回想自己的舉動，的確，剛從熱鬧擁擠的夜店出來的他身上沾滿了亂七八糟的信息素氣息，彷彿被人拿著各式各樣俗豔的香水從頭到腳亂噴了一通，領口沾著的是露骨情色的唇印，口袋甚至還放著一張邀請意味昭然若揭的卡片。為了避開空氣中騷動不堪的費洛蒙之戰，陳志豪沒有暴露在人來人往的霓虹燈之下，而是選擇了在黑暗的巷子一角意義不明地（在別人眼中）靜靜等候著——

硬要說他是出來站街的…

幹他媽的，好像也說得過去。

賣春行業合法的時代，光怪陸離的紅燈區充斥著追隨欲望尋求刺激的人們，利益之上的世界，沒有什麼抉擇是奇怪而不可理解的，陳志豪見過從事公關行業以身體作為營業本錢的ALPHA，見過貪婪地想獲取優良基因而到處狩獵的OMEGA，也見過不受信息素影響只想單純地放縱享樂而投身禁忌懷抱的BETA——

眼前的人興許是把他當成這條混亂複雜的街道上其中一個各取所需的人罷了。

他也想不明白為什麼自己當下的第一反應不是辯解，他聽到自己有點遲疑地問道，「你現在需要的...應該是一個OMEGA吧？」

「我知道你是ALPHA...」那人不耐煩地咂了咂嘴，又有豆大的汗珠滑過佈滿不自然潮紅的臉頰，在曖昧昏暗的燈光下竟有著一種別樣的性感，「但我現在的狀況找OMEGA太麻煩了，找個ALPHA至少可以平衡一下我的信息素。」

所以是想以毒攻毒就對了——陳志豪瞬間明白了那人的想法，處於易感期的ALPHA會有強烈想要標記OMEGA的衝動，就算那標記只是臨時的，也會對OMEGA造成不容忽視的影響，是代表著侵略與占有的行為，一旦雙方建立了這種生理上不可避免的依賴，在OMEGA不停渴求著ALPHA的同時，ALPHA也會變得更容易被OMEGA的發情期與信息素牽動——這也是那人口中所說「太麻煩」的意思。

抑制劑是最方便又最實際的解決方法，但在每個人的信息素氣味都張揚跋扈的紅燈區要找到抑制劑，大概就如同想要看到日蝕一樣困難吧。

黑衣警察要的只是純粹的性欲發洩，那找一個同樣散發出強大信息素甚至可以跟他互相制衡的ALPHA（當然不受信息素干擾的BETA也可以，但陳志豪不是），或許真的是一個比較保險的選擇。

但那個提供協助的ALPHA不會是他就對了。

陳志豪正想解釋他並不是可以提供他幫忙的對象，那人卻先他一步截斷了他的話，把他那句「我不是出來賣的」硬生生扼斷在喉嚨——男人重重地深呼吸了幾下，似乎是他竭力維持理智不被易感期的慾望沖散的方法，陳志豪看見他乾燥的唇被咬破了皮，滲出的血絲讓唇瓣柒著像馥郁的紅酒一樣的暗紅，「算了，當我沒說過。」

「你把剛才的話都忘了吧，」那人說著便想要轉過身去，他懊惱地低聲罵著，「Shit...我今天晚上就該謹慎一點的——」

他鐵定他的腦袋一定在剛才與朋友那場愚蠢至極的喝酒比賽中通通融化在酒精裡了。

要不然，他怎麼可能會做出這樣的舉動。

怎麼可能。

陳志豪伸出手，握住了有點虛弱而顯得腳步不穩而想要轉身離開的男人手臂，微涼的指尖碰在那人熱燙的皮膚上，陳志豪幾乎以為自己要被灼傷，卻又不怕死地握得更緊。

「等一下——」

陳志豪著急的聲音迴盪在狹窄的巷子裡，少年衝口而出的話語撞在堅硬的磚牆又撞回耳膜，一時之間竟顯得有點支離破碎，他聽到自己響亮地吞了一下口水咕咚的聲音，然後結結巴巴地說，「不、不是...我...我可以幫你的——」

媽的，喝酒真的害人。

皮帶沉重地落在地上發出了一聲笨重的悶響，陳志豪替男人脫下褲子，那人的性器在藥物的刺激下早就處於完全挺立的狀態，深灰色的內褲撐起一個乖張的形狀，甚至還在棉質布料上泛起了一片透明黏膩的水迹。

陳志豪把內褲邊緣拉下，那人勃發的器官便迫不及待彈了出來，青筋在堅挺的柱身上縱橫交錯，當手掌覆上男人滾燙如烙鐵的粗大時，陳志豪忍不住又在心裡想道，喝酒真的他媽害人不淺。

他上下擼動著器官，在洗手間或學校的更衣間他當然有看過其他男生的部位，粗神經的男孩們對這種事情向來毫不忌諱，但像這樣完全地肌膚相貼、緊密地感受彼此的體溫與脈動，取悅甚至服侍另一個男人的慾望（還要是跟他一樣的ALPHA），陳志豪絕對是第一次。

他想像著自慰的時候，想著哪一個地方比較敏感，哪一處被觸碰會比較舒服，然後把技巧都套用在處於易感期的男人身上，這樣的方法顯然奏效了，因為男人的身體明顯從緊繃漸漸放鬆了下來，嘴唇不再是難受地咬著忍耐，而是抿成一個陷於情欲而情不自禁，或多或少還帶著歡愉的弧度，他的喘息很輕，也很快，是動了情的證據，男人下意識地挺腰把正在獲得撫慰的性器往少年手心處頂，陳志豪加快了套弄的動作，那人蹙著眉，發出一聲悶哼的同時也在陳志豪的手上射了出來。

冰薄荷的氣味慢慢沉靜下來，寒冷而懾人心靈的感覺漸漸褪去，取而代之的是彷彿在炎炎夏日喝下一口冰涼薄荷汽泡水般的清爽，陳志豪的信息素也被勾了出來，香醇的酒味從那雜亂無序的信息素中彰顯強大的存在感，把其他俗氣的味道都壓了下去，朗姆酒的香氣含著空中未曾消散的情欲氣息發酵、膨漲，在載浮載沉之間他聽到了冰塊攪動叮鈴叮鈴悅耳的聲音，陳志豪以為ALPHA與ALPHA的碰撞大概會是激烈硬朗的，沒想到他們卻如此契合，恰好調和成一杯盛夏燻然的莫吉托。

警官也明顯樂在其中——發洩過一遍他確實暢快多了，他半瞇著眼睛，活像一隻慵懶優雅的黑貓，「沒想到你的信息素是酒欸...」他輕輕地笑，「明明是個小鬼。」

陳志豪突然就有種不服氣的感覺——年少氣盛的勝負慾除了帶來麻煩以外確實是毫無用處，幼稚的酒量比賽如此，被人喚作小鬼而感到不忿的現在亦然。

陳志豪小聲地嘖了一聲，然後彎下腰，張嘴就把那人的性器含了進去。

濃濃雄性荷爾蒙的味道，有點腥羶，陳志豪說不上喜歡，可能還比較接近於討厭，但男人因為始料未及而在一瞬間情不自禁洩出的那聲沙啞的呻吟，陳志豪是喜愛的。

富有磁性的煙嗓，因為他，現在發出了如此色情淫靡的聲音。

口交的技巧完全是無師自通，他用舌頭從根部仔細地舔到頂端，涎液把性器都濡濕了一片以致於吞吐時嘴巴都發出了漬漬的水聲，舌尖靈活地舔弄又在鈴口故意施予一點力度壓下去——陳志豪甚至還嘗到了殘餘的精液味道。

他時而用牙齒輕刮，尖尖的犬齒輕輕摩挲磨擦著欲望，泛起如弱電流般酥麻的感覺，陳志豪知道男人很享受這種刺激，因為那人的手已經情不自禁地穿插於他凌亂的髮間，唇邊的喘息也越發急促濃重。

處於易感期的ALPHA本來就敏感，在這般愛撫之下性器很快又有抬頭的跡象，而口腔的緊緻與溫暖更是手掌的觸感遠不能比的，陳志豪能感覺男人的物什在他嘴裡漲大了一圈，青筋突突地跳動，那人把渴望得到解放的欲望往陳志豪嘴巴的更深處頂，腰是弓起的，像一道優美的橋與床褥之間形成了空間。

在髮絲之間糾纏的手指毫無章法地抓緊又放鬆，動作卻是輕柔的，彷彿是捨不得讓他疼痛，陳志豪用力地吸吮，像是要把欲望含著的東西通通都吸出來，賣力的動作使男人的呻吟又再度變了調，聽上去黏黏糊糊的，夾帶著愉悅的哼聲。

這無疑給予了陳志豪莫大的滿足感（都要怪他那無用的勝負慾），他悄悄抬眼，瞥見警官先生正閉著眼睛享受來自他的服務，臉上早就不再是淡淡的潮紅而是有如夜櫻降落的緋紅一片，濃密的眼睫毛像扇子，微微地顫抖著，隱約還掛著潮濕的霧氣。

嘴唇回復了泛著透明光澤的水潤，在燈光的映照下顯得亮晶晶的，那樣的紅豔是誘人的，是性感的，像樹上一顆沾著露水鮮豔欲滴的草莓。

他忽然就想嘗嘗那顆草莓的味道——不，這大概就是所謂多餘的事吧，接吻應該會被那人拒絕才對。

陳志豪胡亂地想著，舌尖靈活地在性器末端轉著圈圈，視線浮浮沉沉又飄蕩到那人上下起伏的胸膛。

隔著黑色的背心陳志豪也能看到那人在布料下挺立的乳頭，他倏地就萌生了把手伸進衣服裡的想法——這應該沒問題吧，陳志豪悄悄地在心裡默念的同時微汗的手心貼著結實的腹部往上，肌膚像嬰兒般幼滑的觸感讓陳志豪感到意外——怎麼說呢，他以為一個警察的身體應該是再粗糙一點的。

而且他也看到了衣服被撩起而坦露在暖黃燈光下的胸膛，心想，這個人也太白了吧。

陳志豪的手剛碰到挺起的乳頭，那人就像觸電一樣渾身顫了一下，然後一個挺腰就在陳志豪的嘴裡洩了出來。

陳志豪猝不及防被他突如其來的舉動嚇到，他被滿嘴男人發洩出來的體液嗆得直咳嗽，臉頰漲得通紅，眼裡甚至還冒出了淚花。

男人的精液被他吞下了一大半——那黏糊糊的口感和難以言說的味道讓陳志豪皺起了眉，男人好像也有點過意不去，替他從床頭櫃上拿了張面紙，「抱歉，沒事吧？」

說沒事好像不對，但說有事又很丟臉。

於是陳志豪接過紙巾擦了擦嘴巴，輕輕搖了搖頭又點了點頭。

那人被他的反應逗笑了，「那是什麼意思？」

陳志豪抿了抿唇——他這天晚上到底發生什麼事了——他抬頭直直看著那人一雙明亮的眼睛，緩緩問道，「接吻算多餘的事嗎？」

那人眨眨眼睛，不知道是真的聽不清楚還是太過驚訝，「你...你說什麼？」

陳志豪又重覆了一遍——他開始覺得是有別的靈魂闖進他的身體附在他身上了，這壓根就不像他會說的話吧——然而，他還是清晰地聽到了來自陳志豪的聲音，「我的意思是...」

少年深呼吸了一下，「我們可不可以接吻？」

TBC


End file.
